A second childhood
by Jedi Gollum
Summary: Haldir is a successful march-warden expecting his first child with his lovely wife. But when he encounters Saruman while on a mission, things go astray when a spell is cast upon him to teach him not to be such an arrogant elfling...
1. The Evil Wizard

**Chapter 1: The Evil Wizard**

Haldir was the march-warden of Lorien, a fierce warrior and in favour of lady Galadriel. He was returning from a trip to Fangorn with a group of other Galadhrim. There were his two younger brothers, Orophin and Rumil, and three Galadhrim. Of the group of elves, Rumil would be the youngest and Rumil was also not the best fighter, especially since the weapon he had brought on the trip had fallen into a river and so he had to use his brother Haldir's knife which was much to heavy for him.

Haldir was leading the group past Isengard. His mind was not focused on what he was doing, he could not stop thinking of wait awaited him at home. Not long ago, perhaps ten elvish years ago, Haldir had bonded to who he thought was the most wondrous elf in Arda. Princess Illiendal is whom he married; she was the daughter of king Thranduil of Mirkwood and now resided with Haldir in Lorien. But they had not had children yet.

Recently something was troubling Illiendal, she had not felt well for days. Illiendal saw a healer whilst Haldir was at work, and at night when he was home Illiendal told the March warden that he was going to be a father. Haldir was more than excited but could not stay long in Lorien; he had to go to Fangorn with some of his men. When Haldir returned from Fangorn, he had been promised by Celeborn and Galadriel that he could have the next two years off since his wife was with child.

She-elves are normally pregnant for exactly one year. Illiendal had been pregnant already for six months and Haldir expected he would be back in a couple of weeks to take care of his wife. Whilst he was gone, Haldir's mother and father made sure Illiendal were all right.

So focused on his wife and their baby that was coming was why Haldir lead his men close to Isengard, closer than he would like. Saruman spotted the elves, and was not exactly pleased about how close the elves came to Isengard. So Saruman decided to come and confront the elves.

Still daydreaming, Haldir did not realise that the white wizard was near until his brother Rumil shouted. Haldir spun around. One of his men, thankfully neither of his brothers but one, who had been good friends of Orophin, lay dead on the ground. Haldir gasped. Rumil clutched Orophin and was crying, Haldir was standing right in front of Saruman and Saruman looked like he was ready to strike Haldir with his staff. After all, Saruman had hit the elf that now was dead on the head with his staff, which had caused the death.

Rumil cried for his brother and for what would happen to them when Haldir was killed. Rumil was the youngest and he knew that might not come to an advantage. He might be spared and die a nice quick death, he might be speared but even having a spear pierce his abdomen would be more preferable than being the slave of Saruman. Rumil was probably most handsome of the remaining five Galadhrim and Orophin knew the orcs and Saruman could do some cruel things with Rumil.

"If you kill me leave my brothers. Don't hurt them, or my men. Just kill me and be done with it. I will die a warrior's death, my people will avenge me, for I am their strong march-warden." Haldir said wit as much pride as he could, though he stuttered quite a bit since he could not help but imagine his wife when she would find out of his death.

Orophin squeezed his little brother and shut his eyes. He could not watch Haldir die a warrior's death, Haldir was his role model ever since they where elflings. Orophin still had his sword and if Haldir were killed he would kill Rumil. He did not want Rumil to suffer afterwards, he would ease Rumil, give Rumil the quick death his brother deserved.

Saruman pointed his staff at Haldir. Haldir stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground, cursing the wizard loudly, which only made the wizard think of Haldir as a more arrogant elfling. The wizard mumbled words Haldir could not understand. Haldir let out a loud shrill scream as a spell was cast at him.

"Haldir… No…" Rumil began to cry harder. Orophin took his knife and put it against Rumil's throat.

"I'll make it quick Rumil. I wont let you suffer whatever torment Saruman will put you through." Orophin whispered. He thought what would kill Rumil quick and so decided to stab him in the chest. Rumil shut his eyes and nodded.

"Do it now. Please." Rumil said. Orophin raised his blade to stab Rumil when the blade flew out of his hands by a spell cast by Saruman. All of the remaining four elves starred at Saruman, all fearing what would become of them. Saruman took two steps to the side to reveal what he had done to Haldir. Haldir's screams had died down a while ago and now all that the elves saw was a lump of the march-warden's clothes. Rumil opened his eyes and let out a soft sob when he saw the clothes.

"Let that be a lesson to you all, if you plan on trespassing at least do not be… such an unruly elfling, like your friend here has learnt." Saruman smirked before leaving, Orophin's sword falling to the ground besides Haldir's clothing. Saruman was out of sight and Rumil ran to Haldir's clothes, letting out his sobs.

"Haldir, why? It should have been me… You had a wife… You are needed here… No… Haldir… I'm sorry I did not warm you sooner… What?" Rumil was clutched the clothes and then he backed away. Orophin touched Rumil on his shoulder.

"What is it, Rumil?" Orophin asked. Rumil pointed to clothing of their brother.

"Something is in that clothes, it's not just clothes." Rumil said. Orophin approached his fallen brother's clothes and moved it around.

"I see what Saruman meant about 'unruly elfling'." Orophin said with a sad smile.

Three weeks later the group of elves returned. It had taken longer, for Rumil and Orophin had to carry the dead.

When they returned, much talk passed through Lorien about their encounter with Saruman. Illiendal was worried sick, for she thought Haldir would have came straight home to her, at least just so she knew he was alright. When a knock at the door was heard, Illiendal ran as fast as she could whilst pregnant to answer the door, ready to kiss Haldir all over his muscular body and beg him never to leave again for so long.

Opening the door she was smiling, but she was somewhat disappointed to see Rumil and Orophin. Then worry came over her. Why would she see her brother-in-laws before her husband? Had something befallen Haldir?

"Rumil, Orophin! You have been back for a day now, but I have not heard word of Haldir, I miss him so… where is my husband?" She asked, Rumil sighing and stepping forwards to speak.

"Illiendal, I'm so sorry-

"No… What happened?" Illiendal looked at Rumil's sad eyes and began to quiver in worry. "Has he perished?" Illiendal asked in a quiet voice.

"No. Haldir has not perished. But Saruman cursed him…" Orophin came forwards and revealed a small elfling wrapped in a blanket. The elfling did not look at Illiendal right away, but when he did Illiendal saw the tears down the little one's face. She looked into the elfling's eyes and gasped. She knew those eyes, they where Haldir's eyes with no doubt.

"Who is that?" Illiendal asked, touching the elfling's face. The elfling flinched, and reached out to hold Illiendal's hand.

"Haldir…" Illiendal whispered. Rumil nodded.

"Saruman called Haldir an 'unruly elfling'… So he turned him into one." Rumil said, passing Haldir into Illiendal's arms.

"My husband… Does he remember me? Can he talk?" Illiendal asked, looking sadly at the child.

"I can talk… I remember you…" Haldir said quietly in a childish voice. Although he sounded very childish, Illiendal could hear a familiarity in his voice to what Haldir sounded like as a fully-grown man.

"Oh… My husband…" Illiendal said, carrying Haldir to their bedroom, his brothers following.

"We thought we would stop here first. Haldir is naked, when the spell was cast he shrunk and was too small for his clothes." Orophin admitted. Illiendal moved the blanket to see if Orophin said the truth, and nodded.

"We can go get some baby clothes that used to belong to Haldir from our parents house… Do you want to be alone with Haldir?" Rumil asked. Illiendal nodded and the brothers left. Illiendal sat on her bed with Haldir.

"It hurt." Little Haldir said softly. Illiendal looked at him curiously.

"What?" Illiendal asked.

"I remember when… the white guy… What's his name?" Haldir could not think as well as he had as a grown man.

"Saruman?"

"Yea, him. I remember when that guy zapped me. It felt like my skin was shrinking and all my insides where being crushed. I remember I screamed and that guy with the blonde hair… My brother… Oomil…"

"Rumil."

"Rumil was crying. Then it all stopped and it was black. I woke up high up in Oreo's arms, on a horsie." Haldir said with a quiet sob.

"Oh, Haldir, what's the matter?" Illiendal saw a tear run down Haldir's face.

"I'm an elfling… Again! You have an elfling in your belly, my elfling! My life is ruined!" Haldir sniffled as Illiendal gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry. I can't be an ada." Haldir whispered as his brothers re-entered the room with clothing fit for an elfling. They handed the tiny elfling to Illiendal, and Haldir snatched it from his wife.

"I'm old enough to dress myself! I look like and elfling and I sound funny but I am still a big elf inside." Haldir let the blanket fall off him and he attempted to pull the leggings up his little bony legs, failing miserably with a sob.

"Here, let me…" Illiendal brought her husband over to her and pulled the leggings up his legs. Haldir whispered a thank-you.

"Illiendal, now we must ask you. You can keep Haldir here and take care of him as an elfling or our parents have agreed to raise him again." Rumil said. Illiendal looked at Haldir. She had trouble believing that the little elf who was only six in mortal years was actually her handsome, fully-grown husband she used to have.

"Haldir, what do you want?" Illiendal asked softly.

"I don't want to burden you, especially with our- your baby coming. I should leave." Haldir whispered. Illiendal shook her head.

"I will keep him. I love him far too much to just kick him out because he has shrunken." Illiendal said. The two brothers nodded.

"We shall leave then. We have to. If you need help tell us." Rumil said as he and his brother left Haldir and Illiendal.

Illiendal was rather uncomfortable with her husband, since he was now just a child. She never knew Haldir as a child, she had met him one year before she became of age, but Haldir had already been an adult.

"How are you?" Illiendal asked.

"Good… Ew…" Haldir could smell himself, and he was dirty.

"What?" Illiendal asked, approaching Haldir.

"Nothing!" For some reason something inside Haldir told him he did not want to bathe, even though as an adult he loved bathes. It must be the curse, the adult Haldir thought.

"Ah, you smell bad, that's what. You must not have bathed since… This happened to you. Come with me." Illiendal picked up Haldir, who squirmed.

"No! I don't need a bath!" Haldir complained as he was carried to the bathroom. Illiendal locked the bathroom door and put Haldir on the bathroom floor as she got water ready for his bath.

"No, I'm clean!" Haldir stood on his tiptoes to reach the door lock, but failed.

"I hate being small!" Haldir screamed, falling backwards onto his backside. Haldir burst into tears, though he did not mean to.

"Come here elfling…" Illiendal opened her arms for the little Haldir, but Haldir backed away.

"Stop it! You're treating me like an elfling! I'm still the same elf you married inside." Haldir said as Illiendal stripped him of his clothing. Illiendal put Haldir in the bath and sighed.

"I know you are still my husband, but you're an elfling now. I remember all the wonderful times we've had, but I cannot love you like I did before as long as you are little." Illiendal took the soap bar and rubbed it across Haldir's chest.

"But… We're married… We're suppose to feel that way about each other… We're suppose to sleep with each other and-

"Haldir, we can still share the same bed but all we can do in the bed is sleep, no more." Illiendal said as she washed Haldir's now tiny elvish ears.

"But Illiendal…"

"No. You are far too little; I would never do anything to a child. I do not even want to touch you, it feels so wrong." Illiendal said as she put soap in Haldir's hair.

"I cant be a baby again!" Haldir sniffed.

"Hush now, you've cried enough. Here, lets take you out of the bath." Illiendal lifted her tiny wet elfling-husband and dried him with a towel. Illiendal dressed him and brought him to their bedroom again.

"Haldir no!" Illiendal saw Haldir was trying to lift one of his swords. Haldir dropped the sword as Illiendal ran over to him, the little elfling screaming when the sword made a loud sound when it hit the floor.

"Don't do that Haldir! Now that you are an elfling you cannot do what you did as an adult. I'll make a deal with you. Whenever you do a good thing, I'll treat you, but one bad thing and I will discipline you." Illiendal said. Haldir laughed.

"What will you do, spank me? You can't! I'm in an elfling-sized body and I have a squeaky voice but inside I'm still older than you!" Haldir said, crossing his small arms across his little chest. Illiendal frowned.

"I can spank you and if you want to keep arguing about this I will." Illiendal said. Haldir shook his head in a no and left the room to explore the house, things looked different from his height. It was like crawling on the ground when he was a grown elf. He had crawled a bit in his bedroom so the view he recognised, but as for the rest of the house he was not familiar with it.

"Where are you going?" Illiendal followed Haldir. Haldir shrugged.

"Exploring." Haldir said in a quiet voice. Illiendal nodded and guided him to the kitchen, where she sat him on the countertop.

"Anything you'll like to eat?" Illiendal asked. Haldir thought and then thought of his favourite food from both childhood and adulthood.

"Cream and strawberries." Haldir stated quietly. Illiendal smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

"You've always loved that treat, haven't you?" Illiendal prepared the elfling a snack and fed it to him. As the child ate, Illiendal sat down near him and spoke with him.

"Haldir, you must understand. From what I can tell, the only way to get over this spell is to grow back into an adult. So I cannot treat you like this every day. If I am going to be your caretaker, then I will have to be a proper parent to you, even though I am your wife. So I will have to use discipline too, things cannot always be so smooth." Illiendal said. Haldir nodded.

"Of all the things that old man could have done, he had to do this to me. He had to ruin me! That old bastard!" Haldir slammed his spoon down in anger. He was still a man inside.

"What did you say?" Illiendal frowned at her child-husband. "Come here. Right now." Illiendal pat her lap, very dissapointed in her elfling-husband.

_**To be continued…** _

_Do you like it? I hope you do… It's a strange plot and obviously Saruman probably does not have such spells but… This idea came to me in boredom and I really loved it!_


	2. Spanking

**Chapter 2: Spanking**

Haldir walked over to his wife and looked up at her. Illiendal pat her lap again.

"I said here." Illiendal ordered. Haldir sighed and tried to climb up onto her lap. Being too short, he grumbled (being careful not to curse again else he knew he'd be in more trouble). Haldir clutched Illiendal's dress and tried to pull himself up, but that only resulted in ripping the dress. Haldir bit his lip as he fell onto the ground.

"I'm sorry." Haldir looked at the big rip down his dear wife Illiendal's dress. Illiendal sighed and picked Haldir up onto her lap. Haldir expected a lecture about swearing, so looked at his wife in her eyes, but gasped when he was flipped over on his wife's knee, his leggings pulled down to his knees so that his bottom was exposed completely.

Illiendal settled Haldir down; Haldir was fidgeting around, trying to get free from the spanking. Haldir was humiliated now, he no longer felt like the grown man he was. Illiendal gave him one slap. Haldir winced, it hurt more as an elfling than it did as a grown man and he knew how light his wife's slaps where. The second slap, Haldir admitted, stung. By the fifth and final blow Haldir had tears on his face and his backside was stinging and red. There had only been five smacks, but Illiendal had put force into them.

Haldir's lips began to tremble and as soon as he was let down on the ground he pulled his leggings up and he ran away, headed to his bedroom shared with Illiendal. Illiendal stood up and followed him, finding him sobbing on the bed. Haldir lay on his stomach since his backside was now sore. Illiendal lay down on the bed beside the sobbing elfling and propped her head up with some pillows. Haldir ignored her presence and continued to sob into a pillow.

"Haldir, it was only a little spanking-

"It hurt!" Haldir cried.

"I told you I would have to discipline your misbehavior, and elflings most certainly should not swear like you did." Illiendal said. Haldir continued to cry.

"Do you want to feel the baby?" Illiendal asked, decided to change Haldir's mood. Haldir looked up miserably.

"What?" Haldir asked. Illiendal took his little elfling-sized hand and put it on her stomach. Haldir quieted down and remained calm.

"I felt something." Haldir smiled slightly, approaching Illiendal, keeping his hand on her belly.

"That's your child you just felt. Remember when you felt the first kick?" Illiendal asked as Haldir nodded his head.

"I got excited and started talking to your tummy. But this elfling cant be mine, since I'm just a baby myself." Haldir stuck out his tongue in woe.

"Haldir, don't worry. This elfling will always be yours, no matter how old or young you are. We are still married." Illiendal pulled Haldir into an embrace.

"I'll try to stop swearing." Haldir said quietly. "But it will be hard." He added.

"Yes, you did curse a lot as an adult." Illiendal gave Haldir a sad smile.

"How will I go to work this small?" Haldir asked Illiendal, removing his hand and sitting besides her, wincing at the pain it caused his sore bottom. Slaps hurt more as an elfling, Haldir remarked.

"Work? Haldir, you will not be working any more, at least not until you are a grown elf." Illiendal said. Haldir groaned.

"I love my job. I want to work." Haldir was ready to throw a tantrum.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry. Here, why don't we go visit your parents before you take a nap?" Illiendal asked. Haldir gave her a strange look.

"A nap? I don't need a nap." Haldir said, crossing his arms across his chest. He tried his best to hide a yawn.

"Children need naps Haldir, or they are in a bad mood and misbehave. And you've already been showed what happens to elflings who do not listen and do not behave, so lets not have that happen again. You are taking a nap." Illiendal said. Haldir grumbled and followed Illiendal outside. Illiendal took his hand and walked him to his parents' home, where Rumil and Orophin where currently telling their parents of their adventure and what had happened to their brother.

Haldir knocked on the door for his wife since it made him feel bigger. Haldir's mother, Mallriel, opened the door.

"Haldir!" Mallriel scooped her tiny son up and hugged him. "Oh it's been so long since I've been able to do this!" Mallriel spun around, holding her elfling.

Haldir's father Arhael came to greet them and gave the tiny elfling a hug.

"I never thought he would have another childhood." Arhael said. "Come inside, both of you. I've set up Haldir's old crib, you can leave him in there for a nap." At those words, Haldir tried to get out of his wife's arms. Arhael knew it must be hard for Illiendal to hold the squirming elfling, being pregnant and all, so Arhael took Haldir into his arms in a way so Haldir could not squirm very much.

Arhael dropped his son into the crib, which was near the kitchen table, where the family was talking. Arhael pulled up a chair for Illiendal and Haldir became angry, wanting to be the one to pull a chair up for his wife. It was his wife, after all.

"Are you really alright, caring for Haldir whilst you are pregnant? You know you will have to act like he is truly a child, using discipline and rewarding his proper behavior. We do not mind raising him a second time, nor do we mind him living with you, it's whatever suits you both best." Mallriel said.

"I want Haldir to be happy, I miss his normal self so much and I know he is upset that he has been reduced to a meager elfling. I think he would be happy with me, unless he'd rather be with you both. Whatever he wants, I want him to have… I want him to like his second childhood." Illiendal whispered. Haldir banged on the side of his crib.

"I'm not going to enjoy it if you keep spanking me like you did." Haldir snorted. Illiendal shut her eyes.

"He swore. I spanked him. Was that the right thing to do?" Illiendal asked.

"How many slaps did you give him, and where?" Arhael asked.

"Five on his bottom…" Illiendal said softly. Arhael smiled.

"When he swore as an elfling I gave him _at least_ ten smacks. But you're getting there. Haldir has been on my lap for spankings many times, it is how I disciplined all three of my sons." Arhael stated, Orophin and Rumil nodding their heads in agreement.

"He either gave us short but hard spankings or long and light spankings, they both equaled a very sore, red bottom." Orophin said. "And we usually did not do what we where spanked for again. Haldir does not count though since he always got into mischief. He will probably be the same this time." Orophin added.

"As long as I punished him properly I am relieved." Illiendal said, noticing the fuming look little Haldir gave them all.

"We have a lot of baby things that used to belong to Haldir we had planned to give you when the baby came, but now I think we should give them to you for Haldir. The crib is one of them."

"I don't need a crib, I can sleep in my old bed." Haldir said.

"I don't know what Illiendal will say to that." Mallriel pointed out.

"Illiendal said I can sleep in our bed." Haldir pouted.

"I did." Illiendal nodded her head.

"Are you sure? It's one thing to share your bed with your husband, but when your husband is an elfling…"

"You and ada used to let me sleep with you sometimes." Haldir complained.

"I know he is not what he used to be but I think he still deserves to sleep in his own bed." Illiendal said. Haldir nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright. We have other things to offer: Play pins, elfling clothes, bibs, and bottles… I can show you it all now." Arhael said. Illiendal nodded and she took most of what was offered.

"Thank you for coming over, Illiendal." Mallriel kissed her daughter-in-law on her cheek. "Please take care of my son. He must be miserable. Treat him well the first few days before you start acting like a real mother would." Mallriel whispered.

"I will. Thank you for all these nice gifts." Illiendal lifted Haldir. Orophin and Rumil where carrying all the baby supplies back to Illiendal's home for the pregnant she-elf.

"Thank you, Rumil, Orophin, for carrying the stuff." Illiendal hugged both brothers.

"As we said before, if you need any assistance at all we will be here for you, no matter what the assistance is." Rumil said.

"Now if the assistance is delivering your child, that can be Rumil's duty." Orophin added. Rumil elbowed his brother.

"Lets hope we find a cure to Haldir's problem before that happens." Rumil said as he left.

"Wait!" Illiendal stopped Haldir's brothers.

"Yes, are you in dire need of assistance?" Rumil asked.

"I'm very tired. Would you both minds watching Haldir whilst I sleep? If you are too busy I can stay awake, but…"

"Nonsense! We will take care of the bugger." Rumil smiled at little Haldir. "We will take excellent care." Rumil said.

"Well, Rumil can. I think I will leave, I need a nap as well." Orophin did look tired, so he left. Illiendal kissed Rumil on his cheek in thanks for watching Haldir, and she gave Haldir a kiss on his cheek and reminded him to behave before she went to her chambers to sleep.

"Well now Haldir, I'm not the smallest anymore!" Rumil grinned.

_To be continued… _

I laughed at Haldir as I wrote this. Poor fully-grown elf being spanked… Can't help but laugh and mock him! I'm jealous of Illiendal, to be honest.

**Spike's Girl Luna Ash: I'm very happy that it's cute... I found the plot to be a bit strange!**

**Mesozoic Flower: You should laugh at him, and every now and then pretend to be sorry, just pretending makes him happier... I planned a while back, when writing Haldir's here, to marry Illiendal and Haldir. At one point I had had a story about their marriage but it was deleted, it made Illiendal like a Mary-sue, so I should have deleted it myself really... **

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Hehehe, yea, I loved writing that part at the beginning of the chapter, got kind of jealous of Illiendal while I did. You see, whilst writing Haldir's here it seems I developed a love for Haldir, and that love grew stronger and stronger as the story went on. When I started the story I only decided to make it with Haldir because I needed an unimportant elf who I had never heard of to use as babysitter to be guaranteed that not many had done a story like mine before, or at least with the same characters. **

**Navaer Lalaith: Over the two years I've been writing fan fictions (I had another account) I have been given many sites to correct my spelling, my elvish, my names... The elvish site helped but it's closed now. Now Illiendal is what's bothering you, isn't it? See, Illiendal's been her name for two years so It's hard to change it. I have more elvish names for other characters like Galadhril, Nenmir, Locien, Yáviel, Finvelin and others... In my other stories because those characters are recently made, but the three oldest characters I have are Cield, Tonus and Illiendal. Cield I could not bare to change, I love his name as un-elvish as it is, and Tonus I did not like so I put in one story that his real name was Tonusalion Veryan but being so long he called himself Tonus. If you can think of a name that is like Illiendal but more elvish, tell me... Illiendiel... Hehehe, that sounds kind of weird. Now as for the language, like the site you send me, I know bastard is really not a word someone in Middle Earth would use, but I needed him to say something naughty... And that word thing is a bit much for me to do... I use English and I do tend to throw in some elvish every now and then.**

**Bberry06: In response to your review before you read this chapter: Don't you just want to eat Haldir up? And in response to the review you sent me via deviant art: Haldir gives everyone dirty thoughts, he's so handsome after all! **

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: I think I am getting the hang of typing your username... Yup, there's no such thing as 'too much march-warden', only too little! **


	3. Fractured Leg

**Chapter 3: Fractured Leg**

"What are you going to do with me?" Haldir asked quietly. Usually Haldir could just make some sort of threat, but all his threats would be useless, he was the little one now and Rumil had complete control.

Rumil grinned. For a few minutes Rumil just stood there gloating about how he was elder than his eldest brother now. After he tired of gloating Rumil tried to figure original ways of using his age. Most of his ideas Haldir had already done to him.

"You better run." Rumil said. Haldir gave him a strange look. "Wha- Ah!" Haldir screamed when Rumil stomped on the ground, which took him by surprise. Haldir ran and Rumil chased him out of the house, through the fields and to the edge of a small steep hill. If Haldir stepped backwards he would wall down the hill (it was a rather precipitous hill) and land in a river. Rumil was catching up so Haldir screamed and jumped down the hill. Haldir barely rolled before he fell into the river. Rumil chuckled and looked down to see his now little brother and to laugh at him.

Haldir's head popped up and he began to splash around.

'Oh no!" Rumil realised something: Haldir had only learnt how to swim we he was ten, and currently Haldir was six. He must not know how to swim! Rumil ran down the hill and sprang into the lake.

"Haldir!" Rumil swam up the horrified elfling and grabbed him in his arms. Rumil managed to get to the riverside to push Haldir out of the water.

"No! My ring!" Haldir was crying, and cried more when he saw the ring he had been wearing was missing.

"We can get you another-

"No, that ring was specially made. It cost me a year's pay to buy two rings like that, they had been forged at the same time and are almost identical, and I gave one to Illiendal to represent our love! Rumil you have to get it!" Haldir burst into elfling tears for the loss of his ring. Rumil swam under and saw the silver ring glimmer in some plants. Rumil grabbed it.

Before Rumil could swim up to the surface his eyes widened in pain and shock. A sharp branch of a sea plant had just stabbed him in his side. He could not swim up. Haldir waited patiently and when he saw blood rise to the top of the river, his adult part of him knew Rumil was hurt. Haldir ran. If he could not swim, he had to get help. Haldir saw Orophin walking and caught up to him.

"Rumil's hurt, drowning! Come!" Haldir brought his brother to the river and pointed to where the blood was. Orophin nodded, removed his tunic and jumped under. He saw Rumil, unconscious and bleeding. Orophin snapped the branch so now apiece stuck out of Rumil, but Rumil was no longer stuck at the bottom. Orophin brought his brother to the surface and laid him on the ground.

"Rumil… wake up Rumil…" Orophin was not too eager to give his brother mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Rumil opened his eyes and spat out water. Haldir was crying not far off. Rumil's fist was still clenched and he opened it, recalling grabbing the ring before he had been stabbed.

"Hal…" Rumil threw the ring at Haldir. It fell beside Haldir and he smiled.

"Thanks…" Haldir slid the ring on and crawled over to his brothers. Orophin was tearing Rumil's tunic into strips so he could use the strips to bind the wound once he pulled the stick out of Rumil's side.

"Alright, I'm going to pull it Rumil. Three, two one…" Orophin pulled the stick out and it made Rumil scream and cry. Orophin brushed away the tears.

"Smile Rumil, it's out now. Your lucky I don't have healing herbs to put on that or else it would sting a lot more." Orophin said, wounding the wound with the strips of material.

Haldir could only watch and cry. He was ruining everything because he was an elfling. Haldir got up and decided to leave, to not be a trouble for his brothers, parents or wife.

Orophin was too busy treating his brother to see Haldir wander into the forest. As Haldir walked he thought of all Saruman had ruined: His marriage, his child's life, his life, his job and now he had a sore backside because he had sworn.

Haldir felt like he was changing inside now, too. When the curse had been cast at first he felt the same aside from the immense pain he had gone through turning into an elfling. But as time passed his memory was getting poorer. He started stumbling and his voice became squeaky until it was exactly like it was when he was an elfling of six. Haldir feared that soon he would change fully into what he was at six, he prayed he would not forget any time he spent with Illiendal, that was his worst fear.

Orophin helped Rumil to his feet.

"Come on Haldir, we have to go explain to Illiendal what happened… Haldir?" Orophin was shocked to see Haldir was missing from his spot.

"Haldir left. Oh great!" Rumil groaned.

"I'll get you home first, you are hurt. You can be brought to Haldir's house then I will go find Haldir. He was an adult once, he'll know better than to wander off to far. I hope…" Orophin brought Rumil to Haldir's home where he quickly explained all that just happened to Illiendal, who had woken up to discover that Haldir and Rumil had left.

"I will come with you. Haldir being an elfling is worrying me Orophin. I wish I could just… Just wake up and look beside me to see Haldir, as my husband… As a grown man." Illiendal said quietly and with sadness and she followed Orophin outside, leaving Rumil on the guest bed.

"He worries a lot of people when he's an elfling. I understand you want your husband back, and I would like my big brother back too. I think you have the worst situation though. You carry his child and now he cannot be the father you need him to be." Orophin realised that that had made Illiendal even more upset, if possible.

"I mean, not that Haldir will remain an elfling forever…" Orophin tried to ease the princess.

"I think I heard something Orophin." Illiendal halted. The Galadhrim listened quietly and he too heard a soft sob.

"It's coming from above us." Orophin whispered. The two looked up and saw Haldir in a tree. He was crying.

"Haldir, come down right now." Orophin ordered. Haldir gasped and climbed higher.

"You don't want me. I'm going to ruin your lives by being an elfling!" Haldir said as he sat down. Orophin sighed and jumped into the tree. Haldir climbed higher.

"Haldir please! Come down, I don't want you getting hurt! I'm not going to punish you… Please!" Haldir looked down at Illiendal, who just spoke. She had tears in her eyes. Haldir realised that no matter what he did, things got worse. The branch he sat on began to snap and he fell down and hit the ground. Illiendal screamed and ran over to Haldir. His left leg looked broken.

"Haldir…" Illiendal sat beside him and whilst being very careful she held Haldir, avoiding the broken leg.

Haldir cried as Illiendal handled him with love. With Orophin's help they carrying Haldir home and Orophin got a healer. The healer bandaged Haldir's broken leg and Haldir could not walk for one day (elves heal fast, and Haldir had not broken it too badly).

"Haldir, why did you do that?" Illiendal asked in a gentle tone, holding the elfling's hand.

"Do what?" Haldir asked.

"Run away."

"Did not want to bother." Haldir whispered.

"Oh Haldir, you will never bother me. I love you so much." Illiendal kissed him on his cheek.

"I know." Haldir laid his head back on the pillow before frowning.

"This is not my pillow." Haldir managed a little smile. "It's yours." Haldir could tell the different pillows on his bed. There where many, but he never slept with this pillow. This was a pillow from Mirkwood and it even smelt like the king.

"Hm, so it is. Do you want to sleep with it tonight?" Illiendal asked.

"But you said last time I put my head on this pillow that if I touched it, it would start to smell like me and you like it when it smells like your father, you said 'We rarely go to Mirkwood and this is all I have to remind me of my father. I smell you enough Haldir and I don't need everything in this house to reek of you'." Haldir said. Illiendal shrugged.

"I know, but the only way it's smelt like my father for so long is by me washing it with my father's shampoo, it really would not smell like him if not. You sleep on it Haldir, get well." Illiendal said.

"But, will you sleep beside me today?" Haldir asked.

"No. I don't want to accidentally hurt your leg. I am going to sleep in the guest chamber; Rumil has been brought home already." Illiendal said. Haldir sighed.

"I'm sor-

"It's not your fault, Haldir. Maybe if you had been less arrogant you would have gotten a lighter spell, but I am not mad at you." Illiendal rubbed Haldir's belly and he giggled.

"That tickles!" Haldir laughed.

"Your just as ticklish as you are as an adult. I'm glad you're my husband, Haldir, even if you're only six at the moment." Illiendal smiled, tickling Haldir's good foot. Haldir smiled and wanted to jump down and tickle Illiendal on her feet, the only place she was ticklish that he was aware of. But it would not work. Illiendal was standing on her feet and he had a broken leg.

"Illiendal… Am I cuter like this or as a big elf?" Haldir asked, ashamed of not saying 'adult' and instead saying 'big elf'. For some reason, Haldir found he was starting to use words an elfling would use instead of an adult would, which was partly good on his backside's behalf if he stopped swearing.

"You are cute either way." Illiendal pat him on his head.

"Yea… But which way is cuter?" Haldir asked, moving his wife's hand off his head. It was embarrassing to have his wife, who was usually younger than him, ruffling his hair like as if he was really an elfling, even if he was really an elfling now.

"You are an adorable elfling." Illiendal stated. Haldir thought for a minute.

"Then maybe I should go back to Isengard and see if I can make Saruman make this change permanent. Then you could have me adorable for ever." Haldir giggled when Illiendal tickled him under his chin.

"Thank you for the offer Haldir, but you where also an extremely attractive man and I want my grown husband back as soon as I can." Illiendal said. Haldir nodded.

"I guess that's true. How is Rumil?" Haldir changed the subject from him to his brother.

"Rumil is doing well, he is walking now but if he slumps over it will hurt his side." Illiendal said.

"It's my fault he got hurt. When I fell in the water, my ring fell off. I told him to go get it. He did, but he got hurt." Haldir whispered.

"But it's Rumil's fault you landed in the river. It's not entirely your fault, do not blame yourself." Illiendal embraced the tiny elf.

"Can we play?" Haldir asked.

"Play what? When you said 'play' when you where an adult, you never did mean chess or tag or a game like that." Illiendal smiled, now thinking of her Haldir, her husband the grown elf.

"Ew, I'm just an elfling now! I mean play like… Chess… or… Yea, chess." Haldir smiled. Illiendal nodded and kissed him on his brow.

"I will go get the game from the kitchen, Orophin and Rumil where playing with it not long ago. Stay here and do not do anything to injure your leg further." Illiendal said as she left.

Haldir planned on listening, after all he was a fully-grown elf inside and he knew not to move much, he knew his leg was already fractured enough.

But the little elfling part of Haldir wanted to touch the soft blankets on the edge of the ed. After all, the looked so soft and warm and purple…

_To be continued…_

**Miss Telcontar: I'm glad so many reviewers think I have a good idea going!**

**Mesozoic Flower: Yes, I am jedigollum at deviant art! Me and Bberry06 do alot together... I do drawings and stuff of characters from my stories and I have collabs done with Bberry and if you go see Bberry06, she did some really cute pictures of Haldir, Illiendal and their son, Legolas, Haldir, Thranduil, Cield... Lots of my elves, even Florien and Tonus!**

**Legolas' Girl 9: Is insanity a good thing or a bad thing?**

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: What is OFC? Ah, dont worry, Haldir will be back in time for his child, after all, we have the wizard Gandalf on our side. But not to say that Haldir wont ever be punished again and turned into an elfling... Was I the only one laughing when Illiendal spanked Haldir? Well, it seems many pity him, I was jealous of Illiendal. Ever since writing Haldir's Here, as I'm sure I've said before, I have fallen in love with that hot march-warden.**

**Bberry06: Of course it's priceless, like on those Master Card commercials. Do you know how hard it is to spank Haldir even when he's trapped in the closet (you know I have to test everything out on the elves in my closet before I can write it)? I had to give him a whole pack of ice cream sandwitches!**

**Haldir's heart and Soul: Rumil would certainly not let go of a chance to humiliate and get revenge on his brother! There is more pay back to come!**


	4. Pillow Fight

**Chapter 4: Pillow Fight**

At first Haldir was wise. He attempted to get the blanket without moving as much as possible, so that he would not damage his foot and make the healing process longer.

But that idea had to be scratched, it did not work at all. He could not even touch his own toes, let alone the end on the bed. Haldir then made his best attempts to scoot forwards without hurting his leg. That only made the blanket fall off the bed.

So Haldir, ignoring the pain in his foot, flipped onto his belly and dragged himself across the bed. Haldir pulled himself forwards until his whole upper body was off the bed and grabbing the soft blanket, cuddling it in his arms, enjoying his cuddle time until he realised that he could not get off, and he knew Illiendal would be furious if she found him hanging off the bed like he was.

Illiendal entered with the chess game to find Haldir dangling off the bed.

"Haldir!" Illiendal gave Haldir a slap on his backside, which made Haldir yelp since he had not expected it, before she carefully helped him onto the bed in a sitting position.

"What was that about Haldir? You know you have to be careful!" Illiendal said as she set the chessboard up near Haldir.

"I wanted to have the blanket." Haldir pointed to the soft blanket that fell on the floor when Illiendal had given him a smack.

"Oh Haldir." Illiendal brought the blanket over to her husband and kissed him on his cheek.

"I wanna be white." Haldir said to his wife. Illiendal nodded her head.

"Certainly, would you help me set up the board?" Illiendal asked her husband. Haldir sighed.

"Can't remember how it goes. Me stupid."

"Aw elfling, don't put yourself down." Illiendal pat her husband on his head.

"Illiendal… We hafta make an agreement." Haldir said, having great difficulty pronouncing the word agreement. It sounded as if he said green mint.

"What is this agreement, Haldir?" Illiendal asked as she continued setting up the board.

"I don't want us to ever spank our elfling… Ever. It hurts a lot and I don't like it… Do you agree?" Haldir asked. Illiendal nodded.

"That is a fair agreement Haldir. I do not think spanking a child is very fair at all…"

"But… You spanked me!" Haldir exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, but… You're different. Inside you're an adult and my husband, not my child." Haldir had to admit that was true and maybe if he had been older he would have enjoyed his smacking.

"I suppose, but I'm going to have to get you back for doing this to me as an elfling. Just wait until I'm the bigger one again!"

"Well I am acting as your mother now Haldir, and I can choose not to let you grow bigger than me if I wanted to, as long as you do not find some potion to bring you back to the way you where before." Illiendal said.

"How can you stop me from growing bigger?" Haldir asked as the game began.

"If I don't let you have any milk or work out at all chances are you wont grow to be as strong as you where before your encounter with Sauron. But don't worry Haldir, I would not do that, I need my big strapping husband back as soon as possible." Illiendal said.

Haldir smiled and nodded, making a second move.

In the end, Illiendal let Haldir win just to make him feel bigger than he really was at the moment.

So Haldir passed a day on the bed like he was, playing simple games with his wife until finally a healer came to remove the bandaging off Haldir's leg.

Once Haldir was freed of the bandaging he decided he wanted to have a pillow fight. He recalled countless pillow fights with Orophin and he loved having them so much.

"Illiendal, do you know what a pillow fight is?" Haldir asked stupidly.

"Of course I do! I have three idiotic brothers!" Illiendal gasped when Haldir threw a pillow at her, hitting her in her face.

"You little monster of a husband!" Illiendal said as she laughed, grabbed a pillow and hitting Haldir with it.

"Hey!" Haldir giggled, ducking under the bed to escape the pillow that Illiendal threw. Illiendal could only get her head and arms under their bed so stuck her hands under and tried to grab her husband. Haldir only bit her fingers and ran out from under the bed, grabbing a pillow off the floor on his way and shooting it at Illiendal.

"Come here you!" Illiendal ran through the halls, chasing the excited elfling. Unlucky for Illiendal, Haldir was small and quick and could easily slide under tables and turn the corners quickly. So when Rumil was innocently walking down the halls (for Rumil and Orophin often paid the couple unexpected visits) Haldir slid under his brother's long legs but Illiendal and Rumil collided.

"Rumil, why are you here?" Rumil and Illiendal where now very close, noses touching.

"Came to pester Haldir, and to let you know that my wound is healing very quickly and soon I will be able to remove the bandaging… Soon!" Rumil smiled, pulling his face a bit away from his sister-in-law's.

"Hello! Pay attention to meeee!" Haldir pleaded, throwing a pillow at Rumil's backside. Rumil turned around and glared at Haldir.

"Eep!" Haldir ran away quickly, now out of pillows. He headed towards the guest room where he knew he would find pillows.

"Stay back! I have a pillow!" Haldir grabbed what he thought was a pillow and screeched when his 'pillow' moaned.

"That's Orophin, silly!" Rumil could not help but snort when Haldir pulled out a handful of Orophin's hair accidentally.

"Hey!" Orophin yelped, sitting up. Haldir jumped off the bed in a hurry and hid behind Illiendal as Orophin grumpily awoke.

"You know, when our baby is born I don't want you two just walking in our home like you do. You could wake the child when it sleeps or scare the child when it's older." Illiendal said as she picked up Haldir before Orophin could throttle him.

"So what brings you both here anyhow, or is this just one of your random excuses to sleep in the guest bed?" Illiendal asked.

"Well I for one wanted to bother my… little brother… And Orophin basically… Yep… he just wanted to sleep in your guest bed. Can you blame him though? I mean, you may be used to it but I have certainly not slept on royal Mirkwood bed sheets like these!" Rumil picked up one of the soft sheets from the bed.

"Rumil, don't bother Haldir, that is just cruel! Haldir is having trouble coping with this." Illiendal said.

"Well as long as Haldir is a baby again, he should at least have his brothers to accompany him! May we have him for an hour or so?" Rumil asked. Haldir was scared to know what his brothers wanted to do to him so buried his face in his wife's neck.

"To do what Rumil? Last time I left him with you, you nearly got killed yourself and Haldir as well." Illiendal was hesitant, but gave the child to Rumil.

"Just brother bonding, you know, playing childish games. I do want revenge for all those wedgies he gave me when I was little but I do not want to cause serious harm to my little brother!" Rumil said as he carried the child out.

"Can I stay here and sleep?" Orophin asked from the bed. Illiendal walked over to the bed and took one of the pillows. She sat down on the bed where Orophin lay and gently rubbed his back.

"Be at peace Orophin… There's a good boy, hush and… Get up and go home already!" Illiendal whacked the Galadhrim with the pillow Orophin moaned and grabbed one of the pillows to toss back at the she elf.

"You dare attack a Galadhrim elf in his sleep? Oh you will pay!" Orophin said as he grabbed another pillow to hit her with.

"Ow! That one was hard, Orophin!" Illiendal grabbed the pillow that Orophin had just shot at her at shot it back at her brother-in-law.

While the two adults where busy acting like children, Rumil was back, healed, and ready to gloat even more as he decided they could play a fun game that when Rumil had been small his brother Haldir loved to 'play' with him… In Rumil's days, they called this game 'Make Rumil look like a woman', but now the game's name was about to change and Haldir, the creator of the game, was about to play it.

To be continued… 

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Ah, don't worry. He's going to become more and littler, not bigger, until we meet Gandalf in Mirkwood, eventually…

**Mesozoic Flower: if Rumil did not go to get that jewellery, he would have a non-stop crying elfling on his hands. He did the wise thing to shut Haldir up. I went to look at your deviant art account… And you looked at mine, too!**

**Bberry06: You like picking out dirty sentences in stories, don't you? Wow, you'd find so many you'd go insane if you went to the libraries of moria… **

**Caprice Ann: Yea, but think of it this way when you want to be jealous: Maybe now he's only six, but eventually he will be a big elf again, and then Illiendal gets to spank a big, fully grown march-warden and we get all jealous and I should stop letting my characters have more fun then I have **

**Spike's Girl Luna Ash: You're a new reviewer, it seems. Let me tell you now that I have vowed to always finish a story. Even twins and a green leaf will one day be finished… One day…**

**Mistopurr: Yea, it is hard to find stories of Haldir as an elfling, very hard. I try to provide.**


	5. Madam Haldir

Chapter 5: Madam Haldir 

"Do you recall the game we used to, hrm, play, Haldir? Where we would go through nana's wardrobe, find a nice dress and some cream and cranberries and such, blankets and all kinds of bows and ribbon. Then you would tie me on a chair and force the dress on me, stuff paper in the top so it looked like I had a woman's chest, and use cranberries and cream and coal and whatever you could to… beautify my face? And then as if the dress, chest and make up was not enough you found lady-like shoes, curled my hair and put ribbons in my hair!"

"…I remember…" Haldir said softly. He had never thought, at the time he had done those things to Rumil, that Rumil would ever be big enough to do them back.

"And do you recall that Orophin always managed to catch us in the act, and so when nana and ada came, angry at us, you always said that it was my idea and that you where telling me to stop? Do you remember that I always got spanked or ada took away my favourite toy because you blamed me? Well things are about to change little brother!" Rumil laughed, grabbing rope and tying Haldir to Illiendal's bedpost.

"No! Stop!" Haldir tried to free himself.

"You know, this would be even funnier if you where an adult, but since this is the best I can do, I will enjoy it!" Rumil said as he looked in Illiendal's closet.

"My you have a lot of clothes Haldir." Rumil said as he pushed cloths that had once fit the March warden out of the way, in search of dresses.

"Ah! This is a lovely one, I wonder what Illiendal will say when she finds you in the mud with it on!" Rumil sniggered, pulling a red, almost pink, dress out of the closet and a pair of black feminine shoes.

Rumil dressed Haldir, who kicked and squealed as Rumil did so. Rumil found blank parchment and immediately stuffed some in the top of the dress. Haldir moaned when he looked down at himself in the dress.

Rumil found cranberries and smeared some on the elfling's lips, like lipstick, and used the cream he had found as a blush-like make up. Rumil had gotten ash from the fireplace, which made grand eye shadow and eyeliner.

"Oo, this is a lovely discovery!" Rumil held a box.

"That's all of Illiendal's jewellery!" Haldir exclaimed as Rumil pulled out a circlet from Mirkwood and put it on his brother's head, as well as a few necklaces, bracelets and rings.

"And here, is my own little touch." Rumil pulled out from his pocket two rings, resembling earrings of our days. He also pulled out a little wooden stick, like a toothpick.

Rumil bent down to sit beside his brother and held his little brother's earlobe. With the toothpick like stick, he tried to choose the right spot.

"What are you doing?" Haldir asked, no longer able to kick as Rumil had tied his feet to the bedpost.

"These rings need a hole to go in. I'm making one. Don't you call when you pierced my ears? The holes closed up, luckily." Rumil said as his stabbed the stick through Haldir's earlobe. Haldir screamed and tried to thrash around.

"Quiet down! Now I can put this ring on and we will just have the other ear to do. Don't worry, if you can get the rings out the holes will close, eventually." Rumil said. Haldir winced as his brother pulled the little stick out and slid the earring on. When Rumil did the other ear, Haldir cried out but it did not hurt as it did the first time and Haldir was much more calm.

"And now we must do something with your hair march-warden, it is far to straight. Let's take out these messy braids…" Rumil said as he took a brush and undid all of Haldir's braids before brushing the elfling's hair roughly.

Once it was brushed, and to Haldir's horror, curled, Rumil added pink ribbons.

"What a beautiful lady you make Haldir!" Rumil grinned cheekily before untying Haldir. Before Rumil could grab the little child, Haldir ran off. While he was running, he stopped at a mirror to see his reflection, Rumil not far behind. As soon as he saw how much he looked like a woman, he sat on the floor and burst into tears.

The crying pulled Orophin and Illiendal from their pillow fight. Illiendal was being pinned to the floor by Orophin and about to get a pillow in her face when Orophin stopped to listen to the faint crying.

"Something's wrong. Rumil must have hurt Haldir." Orophin said, dropping the pillow he held beside Illiendal and helping the she-elf to her feet.

The crying died down, but Orophin and Illiendal continued their search for Haldir and Rumil, to make sure Haldir was all right.

They found Rumil covering Haldir's mouth with his hand, muffling his cries.

"Stop crying or they will hear us and you don't want to get in trouble, do you now?" Rumil said. Haldir still had tears down his cheeks, but shook his head to say no.

"Haldir! Rumil what have you done to him?" Illiendal grabbed her tiny husband from Rumil's arms and cooed to him as he burst into fresh tears.

"Haldir, shh, shh, it's okay, Rumil's a monster but your better than he is…" Orophin whispered, kissing the elfling on his head as Haldir buried his face in Illiendal's chest to hide from Rumil who was fuming because he had not finished with his revenge.

"Rumil, how dare you? Ai Haldir! Your ears!" Illiendal removed the rings from Haldir's ears gently, Haldir wincing.

"I wanted to get back at him for doing that to me so much!" Rumil yelled as Orophin grabbed his arms.

"I wonder what father will say about this? You might be put on Ada's lap for this, I hope he beats you good!"

"Ada would not beat me! Ow!" Rumil said as Orophin twisted his brother's hands behind his back and forced Rumil out of the house, heading to his parents' home.

"Well if father does not beat you I will! Go faster!" Orophin said in a gruff voice as he and Rumil left. Once they where gone, Illiendal brought Haldir to their bedroom and sat him on their bed.

Haldir's ears had started to bleed where the piecing holes where, so Illiendal put some disinfecting herbs on the small holes and washed them with water. Illiendal cleaned Haldir of Rumil's make up job and undressed him.

Haldir sat on the bed naked until Illiendal came back with his elfling sized clothes Rumil had left on the ground. Illiendal dressed him and brushed his hair, trying to get the curls out.

Once Haldir looked like he did before Rumil tried to get revenge, Haldir relaxed on the bed, feeling his wife's tummy as he did so, feeling the baby that was growing in Illiendal kick.

"You know Haldir, is you stopped being so haughty, you would not have had this problem in the first place." Illiendal said as gently as she could to Haldir.

"Haughty? You said so yourself to Elladan once that I am not arrogant, when you and Elladan where fighting!" Haldir recalled the day very well he had heard everything:

"Illiendal, I know you so well. We've been friends since childhood, and we are both royal elves. Our parents get along, our siblings get along, and most importantly we get along, we get along very well. Illiendal, I love you so much… And… I want to marry you, I ask you now to bond with me. We'd be so happy Illiendal, together!" Elladan was holding Illiendal's hands tightly. Elladan knew he had to ask Illiendal now, or else Haldir would get to her first.

"O… Elladan, we have known each other for a very long time, and I love you, so, so much. But Elladan… I cannot accept your proposal. I cannot bond to you. I think we are just to be friends, I think there is a different she-elf somewhere, waiting to marry you, and I think someone else is to marry me. I'm sorry Elladan, please don't be hurt, I want so badly to still be friends with you." Illiendal saw the sadness come over Elladan's face immediately, and the tears that filled his eyes instantly. But Elladan, instead of being sad, filled himself up with rage.

"It's that no good march-warden, isn't it? That's why you have spent less time with me and have avoided kissing and such! That… that stuck-up elf has won your heart!"

"Haldir is not arrogant!"

"Oh sure, so that 'I am so much better than you' look is just my imagination? Many have seen him Illiendal and I know he is just a stuck up good for nothing-

"No! I know Haldir; he is not haughty at all. He just seems that way. But he cares for me Elladan, and he just has something… Something else, something you don't have…" Illiendal said quietly to Elladan. She really loved and cared for Elladan, but she was certain she was better off with Haldir.

"Fine, I will leave then. But Illiendal, when that arrogant man never proposes and you start to fade, I know you will come back to see me. I will always be ready to propose to you." Elladan said before turning on his heal and angrily leaving, though he was far more upset than angry.

"I said you seem arrogant but you are not. You do seem very arrogant Haldir, even your brothers agree with me." Illiendal said. Haldir snorted.

"Haldir, Haldir… Don't worry. Saruman thought you where arrogant, and maybe you where to him, but if Saruman knew you like I do he would not have done what he did."

"If Saruman knew me like you do, I'd be horrified." Haldir smiled, cuddling up against Illiendal.

"Yes, and if Saruman knew you as much as I do, I think Saruman would have trouble sleeping." Illiendal kissed Haldir on his cheek.

To be continued… 

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yes… Saruman is not too kind with his spells on arrogant march-wardens…

**Mesozoic Flower: Pillow fights are the greatest…**

**Bberry06: I don't think there was any in this chapter, but you can tell me.**

**CapriceAnn: …Everyone here seems to be Haldir fanciers, big Haldir fanciers. Can't blame anyone though. We just have to take turns… Or a big fight will start… Cause you know, everyone who reads my stories aside from the ones who don't review seem to be girls…**


	6. Smaller and Smaller

Chapter 6: Smaller and Smaller 

Haldir sat on Illiendal's lap, relaxing, glad Rumil was gone and not hurting his little elvish ears anymore.

Orophin had made sure to bring Rumil home to their father to make sure Rumil was properly punished, although he did not think it would be at all fair to see Rumil beaten, though he doubted their father would do such a thing, after all, Haldir was an elfling only on the outside and Orophin knew very well that give a fully grown Haldir enough dwarven ale, he'd do a stupid thing like pierce his ears with a stick.

Orophin did not tell their father Arhael what happened, Arhael brought Rumil into another room to hear it from his son who was involved.

After having a long talk with his father, Rumil came out of the room, hanging his head, with Arhael behind him. Orophin did not ask anything as his brother and father left the room, so followed. Arhael and Rumil left the house, and as Orophin followed he realised they headed towards Haldir's home.

Orophin followed his father and brother as they entered the house.

"Haldir?" Rumil whispered, Arhael observing Rumil closely. Haldir gasped and cuddled against Illiendal, for protection. Rumil got down to his knees so to be face to face with Haldir.

"Haldir, I'm sorry. I hurt you when I pierced your ears, it was a stupid thing to do for revenge. Can you forgive me Haldir, ever?" Rumil asked gently. Haldir looked angrily at Rumil.

"When I get bigger, I'll get back at you, but for now your okay." Haldir said, shrieking as Rumil jabbed him in his ribs, making the tiny elfling scream with laughter.

"Now, as for you Haldir, I want you to go to a corner…" Arhael said as Rumil stopped tickling the child.

"Why? I was the innocent one here!" Haldir protested as his father brought him to a corner. He was glad when Rumil was told to go to a corner as well, but he still found it unfair that he was in a corner.

"Perhaps this time, but I am aware of you doing such things to Rumil when he had been small, so now, both you and Rumil shall have to stay in a corner and think of what you've both done." Arhael said, sitting on the floor in between both sons. "You two may leave. I will keep watch on my boys." Arhael told his daughter-in-law and second son. Orophin nodded his head and he left the room with his brother's wife.

Days passed like this. Weeks. Rumil and Orophin often visited to keep their brother content, and often their parents visited as well, or Haldir was brought to their parents. Illiendal could not leave the house though because of being so pregnant, so Rumil helped her.

It was morning. Haldir was curled up sleeping soundlessly beside Illiendal, who was slowly waking up. Illiendal nearly screamed, but held it in with much difficulty, as she looked beside her. Haldir's clothes were lying there, with no elfling in sight. Picking up the garments, they where heavy, and a little naked elfling fell out of them. The elfling woke up, curiously looking around and down at himself.

It was Haldir, certainly, but he was very tiny, smaller than before. And he did not look like he could speak much at all. He giggled as he ran around in circles on the bed naked. Illiendal just watched him. It could not be possible that Haldir had only grown younger, but that was what it seemed to be.

"Haldir?" Illiendal whispered. The elfling stopped running, looked at Illiendal, smiled, and continued his running.

Illiendal grabbed the now even smaller elfling and held him down, attempting to fit him back into his clothes. It did not work the clothing was too big.

"Come on Haldir, we're going out, okay?" Illiendal got the elfling a blanket to wrap up in, but she could not carry the bundle. She was far too pregnant to barely keep up with him in the first place.

Haldir had the blanket on around his waist, like he would wear a towel when coming right out. Elves gave the elfling questionable looks when he followed Illiendal looking fresh from the bath, but he did not care, he was far too amused in his follow Illiendal game.

Rumil greeted them both and immediately saw the small size of Haldir. Illiendal demonstrated hoe the clothes simply slid off him because of how big it was. Luckily, Haldir's parents had kept their children's baby clothes so that they could use it when they had their own young ones, so Mallriel quickly brought little elfling clothes that could fit a three-year old, which fit Haldir perfectly.

"He has yet to spoken. Do you think he's… Forgotten everything?" Illiendal had trouble saying that, and it showed in her voice as she spoke.

"Well, there's no way of telling…" Rumil muttered.

"I cannot believe this has happened, and to Haldir of all elves that this could have happened to! I need him, I'm so worried about giving birth without Haldir… Speaking of such, I… I think I will be returning to Mirkwood. I think I will leave Lorien soon to go to Mirkwood." Illiendal said quietly. Haldir stopped in his tracks (he had yet again been running around naked, this time in a mud puddle covered in mud). Haldir fell backwards and started to sob.

"No Mirkwood." Haldir sobbed. "Stay! Stay!" He added. Rumil pulled him out of the mud and wrapped him in a towel, cooing.

"My family, I mean my blood family for I consider you all my family as well, are all in Mirkwood. If I'd want to deliver this child with anyone aside from Haldir, it would have to be my father or my brother, either Cield or Tonus. You understand, don't you? But I doubt that would be possible without an escort. I'd also want to bring with me Haldir, but I can barely get there on my own and-

"You need not say anymore! I, and perhaps Orophin as well, can escort you! And besides, your father always gives us such excellent meals for being the brother of your husband!" Rumil smirked. Illiendal smiled and kissed her brother-in-law's cheek.

"Rumil, thank you so much… I wanted to be in Mirkwood when the baby was to come even before this happened to Haldir, but Haldir is… very commanding… And preferred our child was born and raised in Lorien, and I listened to him but now… Mirkwood may be best, with having Haldir and this baby, and I do not want to burden any of you, whereas in Mirkwood there will be hired help and I have three brothers, my father and my brothers' children and wives to help wit my two…" Illiendal said. Haldir had barely understood any of what Illiendal had said, though if he had he most probably would have thrown a fit.

"I'm worried for Haldir, at the moment. If he is aging backwards, then what happens eventually? He ages into nothing and is completely gone from Middle earth as we know it, or does he simply go back to his adult age? I do not want my brother to disintegrate into nothing!" Orophin said. His family had not considered that, not even Illiendal was first to notice, and they all worried now more than earlier.

"You are correct Orophin. I hope if I bring Haldir to Mirkwood we can find someone skilled enough to help Haldir. Are you both willing to come with me, Rumil? Orophin?" Illiendal asked. Both brothers nodded.

"Of course we will join you! I hope to see Haldir as my elder brother again soon, aving Orophin elder than I and only Orophin elder will not do at all." Rumil said Orophin nodded.

"And two little brothers are too much trouble for m. It would have been nicer if it had been this way from the start, but a sudden change like this is no good on my own behalf, or on our dear little Haldir's behalf. What does Haldir say on the traveling?" Orophin asked the elfling. Haldir looked at him curiously and poked Orophin in his nose. Orophin gasped and touched his nose, the poke being rather harsh and careless.

"Bink!" Haldir giggled as his brother's nose turned red.

To be continued… 

**Spike's girl Luna ash: Of course I will!**

**Aranna Undomiel: Well that really depends on what you mean by cute. I guess so, since Haldir is a cute elfling and a sexy adult, so yep, there must be a difference. **

**OpalKitty: They both got sent to the corner. How is that?**

**Mesozoic Flower: Thought so. Rumil is still the littlest of three on the inside so he is a tad immature.**

**CapriceAnn: Lets just buy a cloning machine, shall we? Only one clone plus the original so no one but us can have Haldir, and the clone shall be identical so no one has to fight over the original Haldir.**

**Bberry06: That's really all that passed through your mind and mattered, wasn't it? Haldir, dress… Yep, that's basically all that mattered anyways.**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Both punished, lightly though… But no one really knows what Rumil's father did or said when talking with Rumil in the room.**


	7. Begetting Day Cake

**Chapter 7: Begetting Day Cake**

"Ow! My nose! I'll kill you, you little-

"NO!" Haldir screamed and ran out of the room.

"Orophin! Go get your brother and apologize to him right now." Arhael ordered. Orophin lowered his gaze to the floor as he followed his brother's muddy footprints to where he hid. All the family heard was Haldir screaming when he saw Orophin had followed him and then Orophin trying to calm the elfling. Soon, Orophin returned carrying Haldir, who from his facial expression did not seem very comfortable.

"Haldir has wet himself." Orophin could not help but grin at the fact that his big brother had just wet himself.

"Here, give him to me. I think he'll need a diaper because he's so little…" Mallriel took Haldir, who jumped down.

"No diaper! No!" Haldir screamed, running off but before being able to leave the room, Arhael picked him up by the collar of his tunic. Haldir frantically kicked and squealed as his mother approached him. Mallriel took the elfling in her arms and left the room with him wailing about the diaper.

"He can't have turned much older than three. You've best find a way to get Haldir back to his usual state fast, or he will just disappear into nothing." Arhael told Illiendal and his sons.

"But why today? If he's going backwards, shouldn't he have just disappeared by now?" Illiendal asked. The brothers thought about this, and finally Rumil realized it.

"Every day on this day when we where children, Haldir always took my cookies and toys and I never told nana and ada because he had an excuse I found was fair… He said it was his birthday! Maybe every time his birthday passes, he grows younger instead of elder!" Rumil exclaimed. Illiendal and Orophin gasped, Arhael sadly nodding his head.

"This is the day that Haldir was born, many years ago. Mallriel and I forgot, too worried about his current dilemma to care for such a day. That means in three years at the most Haldir will be nothing, if not sooner." Arhael said. Mallriel returned with Haldir, who you could tell had a cloth diaper on.

"So what are your plans then?" Mallriel asked. "When will you be leaving?" She added. Rumil and Orophin looked at each other, then at Illiendal's pregnant belly.

"Soon. Tomorrow, if Illiendal allows it. We need to get there before Illiendal gives birth, if she gave birth during our travels…" Rumil shuddered. "I'd have to help her deliver. I'd rather not, but since I am the only one of who are going to escort Illiendal who has any talent as a healer…" Rumil said. Illiendal smiled.

"Don't worry Rumil. If we leave tomorrow, I'm certain we will make it to Mirkwood." Illiendal whispered. Rumil nodded.

"So tomorrow it is." Orophin declared. The two brothers talked amongst them whilst Illiendal cradled her elfling-husband in her arms and Arhael explained to his wife what Rumil had figured was happening to their eldest son who was now youngest by much.

Mallriel got up and whispered something softly in Rumil's ear, then the same thing in Orophin's. She would have told her plans to Illiendal, but the she-elf's pregnancy could get in the way so she only spoke with her boys. They nodded their heads and followed their mother. Illiendal, Arhael and Haldir watched as Mallriel, Rumil and Orophin left in silence, entering the kitchen.

"Where they go?" Haldir asked quietly.

"It's a surprise, Haldir." Arhael said quietly to his soon. Haldir clapped his hands.

"Goodie. I like that." The elfling squeaked.

In the kitchen, Rumil and Orophin had been asked to help Mallriel prepare a cake for Haldir. They knew very well that Haldir would love a cake, being so small and not caring if he became a chubby little elfling.

Rumil and Orophin ran around the kitchen getting any ingredient their mother needed. Haldir was being restrained by Arhael, for the tiny child was very curious to know what his brothers where doing that everyone would not let him see.

Haldir could smell the cake baking. When Mallriel smiled at Arhael, the elf knew it was all right. Arhael let Haldir run through the door, where the little child saw his two brothers icing what looked and smelt like a chocolate cake. Mallriel picked up her tiny precious son and brought him near the cake.

"Do you know what day it is, Haldir?" Mallriel asked the child. Haldir shook his head.

"Nope." He giggled as Rumil put a drop of icing on his finger, Haldir licking it and grinning.

"Well, you where born on this day. It's your begetting day, and so we have made you a cake, your brothers and I. Would you like to help Rumil and Orophin ice it?" Mallriel offered. Haldir giggled and nodded. Rumil picked up the bowl of icing and a spoon and showed Haldir how to put the icing evenly on the cake. Haldir took a large spoonful and stuck it in his mouth. Rumil gasped and pulled the spoon out, Haldir swallowing a large spoonful of icing.

"Haldir, don't eat that! You have to have enough to put on the cake. If you are a good boy and you do not eat any more, you can lick the bowl and spoon after we ice the cake. Agreed?" Mallriel asked.

"Oh… Okay…" Haldir said, using the technique that Rumil had showed him to ice his cake until almost all the icing was gone. Then, Rumil put Haldir on the floor and gave him the icing-covered spoon and bowl to lick. Haldir licked as Orophin evened out all the icing, since Haldir had put on big, uneven globs.

The cake was ready and Haldir was finished licking the spoon and bowl, so Haldir was brought back into the dining room and Rumil and Orophin picked up the cake, about to go sing happy birthday to their little brother. First, they needed a candle…

**To be continued…**

**Haldir's heart and Soul: Well, we'll be seeing Gandalf soon. **

Mesozoic Flower: Rumil was mean… Bink will be back in Haldir's Return, too… 

**Mistopurr: Hehe, what a cool car!**

**Caprice Ann: Which mad man? Rumil? **

**A. NuEvil: Not too smart…**

**Bberry06: Ah, but he's such a sweet little elfling when he's smaller!**

**Ain't-No-Angels: I'm glad you like the plot.**


	8. The elflings Rumil and Orophin

**Chapter 8: The two elflings Rumil and Orophin**

Haldir was grinning excitedly as his brothers carried out the baked cake. Neither of the brothers wanted to sing their brother 'happy birthday' but ending up being forced to, and they had to sing it in a polite manner or they had to start over.

When the brothers' song was over, Mallriel served cake, Haldir getting, like tradition, the first cut slice.

"Thank your mother, Haldir." Illiendal whispered to the elfling. Haldir smiled at Mallriel with a mouthful of cake, chocolate around his lips, and then resumed his eating.

Everyone was given a slice afterwards, aside from Orophin.

"Nana, you did not serve me." Orophin stated, ogling the last remaining piece of cake.

"Well dear, you told me not that long ago when I had made my roast that you where _dieting._ Now if I gave you a piece of cake, it would throw your diet right off, it's very fattening sweetheart." Mallriel said as she ate her cake.

"I just said that so I did not have to eat your roast!" Orophin exclaimed before throwing a hand over his mouth. "It slipped nana. Sorry."

"If you think that I will give you cake now, you must be drunk." Mallriel said. Orophin gloomily looked at his empty plate and smiled when a piece of cake appeared.

"I can't help but give you a piece, a small piece." Mallriel muttered softly, giving her second born son a gentle smile.

"Thank you." Orophin mumbled through a mouthful of cake.

"Chocolate!" Haldir giggled and gurgled, pointing at Rumil. "Chocolate!"

"What is the little thing talking about?" Rumil asked. Mallriel, Arhael, Illiendal and Orophin all knew that Haldir pointed to a drop of chocolate on Rumil's chin, but no one spoke up.

Since Rumil, and to Haldir, everyone else was oblivious to the chocolate; Haldir decided that he could have it. Haldir jumped off his chair and climbed onto Rumil's lap.

"Yummy!" Haldir said before he licked the chocolate off Rumil's chin.

"Ew! Disgusting, don't lick me, lick your wife, not me!" Rumil shoved Haldir, Haldir being caught by Orophin and Illiendal.

"Rumil, don't push Haldir!" Arhael said, putting a firm hand on Rumil's shoulder.

"He licked me ada! Why on earth did he lick me?" Rumil exclaimed.

"There was chocolate on your chin, Rumil, he wanted to eat the chocolate!" Orophin grinned.

"Oh… I could have ate that chocolate…" Rumil mumbled sadly.

"But I did!" Haldir giggled, cuddling up against Orophin. Orophin carefully held Haldir.

"If you boys cannot get along then I don't think you can all go to Mirkwood tomorrow." Mallriel warned.

"But nana!" Rumil cried.

"Now Rumil, don't act like an elfling, just please act your age!" Mallriel said softly. Rumil nodded his head.

"I'm not an elfling and I won't act like one, nana." Rumil whispered.

"And you, Orophin?" Mallriel looked at her second born.

"I was not acting like an elfling just before nana! But I won't start to act like one, either." Orophin made clear.

"Now nothing can be said to Haldir, I don't think it's his choice that he is acting like an elfling, it's that wretched Saruman's fault." Mallriel said, trying to hide all the anger she felt towards the wizard who did this to her dear eldest child.

"Oh." Haldir said, making a very funny but upset face.

"What's the matter love?" Illiendal looked at the face Haldir was making. She could not help but smile.

"Poo… In… Pants…" Haldir mumbled, blushing when Rumil began to laugh.

"You… You… On me?" Orophin lifted Haldir off his lap.

"Orophin, you wet yourself on my lap all the time, and Rumil, I would not laugh if I where you…" Arhael said, taking Haldir.

"I will go get Haldir a new diaper. I will be back soon." Arhael said as he carried Haldir away.

When Haldir was brought back with Arhael he only wore a diaper. Mallriel smiled and opened her arms, Arhael letting her hold him.

"Once Arhael and I decided Rumil would be our last child, I never thought I'd see one of my elflings in a diaper again." Mallriel said, letting Haldir lay his head on her shoulder and suck his tiny thumb.

"His bottom is so adorable in the diaper, Arhael." Illiendal smiled.

"Yes, but you'd much prefer to be staring at his adult rear, no?" Orophin smiled. "Though, elflings in diapers has to be one of the cutest things I've seen."

"Aw, gee Orophin, thanks." Rumil smiled. "You thought I was cute as a baby!"

"No, I said 'elflings', in general, are cute. You where as ugly as-

Before Orophin could finish, Rumil had run up to him and knocked him and his chair to the ground, tackling Orophin.

"Boys!" Arhael jumped up from his seat.

"Get off me!" Orophin wrestled with Rumil, rolling around on the floor until Arhael pulled the two apart.

"We where just playing, ada." Rumil smiled.

"Playing? Rumil, Orophin is bruised." Arhael pointed to a bruise on his second born son's elbow.

"Don't be mad with Rumil…" Orophin shrugged, dusting his tunic off.

"I'm mad with both of you!" Arhael said. Orophin lowered his head.

"Arhael, sit down. Boys, I am serious. If you cant behave then Illiendal cannot go to Mirkwood, and that means you will need to help deliver her child." Mallriel stated. Rumil and Orophin sat down, muttering a sorry to each other and their parents.

"Alright, I think it's time Haldir and I return home, especially if we will be leaving for Mirkwood tomorrow. I will need my rest just as much as Haldir will." Illiendal said. "Come on Haldir, sweetheart." Illiendal beckoned Haldir forwards. The little elfling followed, his backside still looking adorable especially as he followed in the diaper.

"I can escort you home, Illiendal." Orophin stood up. Mallriel, Arhael and Rumil said goodbye to the she-elf and elfling as Orophin opened the door for her.

"Sleep well, Illiendal." Orophin said as they arrived at her home. Orophin kissed his brother's wife on her cheek and kissed his brother on his brow.

"Rumil and I will come here to get you tomorrow, right after lunch. Is that good with you, Illiendal?" Orophin asked. The princess nodded and watched Orophin leave.

"Come on Haldir." Illiendal ordered, bringing the child by his hand to the bedroom. Haldir climbed onto the bed and jumped on it happily as Illiendal left the room to change. When Illiendal returned, she lay in bed and sat the elfling down.

"Let me take out the braids in your hair, Haldir." Illiendal ordered, spinning the elfling around so she could reach the back of his head with no difficulty.

Once Illiendal had taken Haldir's braids where out, the young boy cuddled up with his wife. Illiendal blew out the candle and gently caressed the elfling's silky hair as the child dozed off.

To be continued… 

I was supposed to be babysitting my friend's fish, Goldilocks. It died today because it was swollen and sick… Oh and I did not reply to reviews like "update soon" just because there is not much more of a response to that, the author alert you get (if you do get one) should do as a response.

**Mistopurr: Well I have to wait until next January for a birthday cake.**

**A. NuEvil: Yea, especially Haldir's little diapered bottom, aww! I don't think it has the same effect when Haldir's an adult, though. **

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Always good in chocolate!**

**Mesozoic Flower: Well, this time Haldir has discovered poop and well, in his own pants. **

**CapriceAnn: Of course you would want a big Haldir again, but little Haldir's cute little bottom in a diaper is also very lovable. **

**Bberry06: Yea, it is.**


	9. Arrival

**Chapter 9:** **Arrival**

The next day Orophin arrived as planned, with Rumil, right after lunch. They arrived to see Haldir covered in potatoes and Illiendal on her bed, resting, apparently giving up on catching him.

"Ai, Haldir, you are being a pain for your pregnant lady to deal with! Come here you rascal." Orophin said as the potato elfling flew by him.

"No!" Haldir grabbed a glob of potatoes from his hair and flung it at his brother. Orophin jumped to the side, avoiding the potato, but Rumil stood behind him and received a handful of potato all over his tunic. In rage, Rumil was quick to chase his little brother until he caught him.

"Now, give me a reason to spare you from Rumil's wrath." Orophin stated. Rumil had Haldir up in the air by his leggings and the little elfling was frantic.

"I'll go clean off the potatoes!" Haldir squealed, kicking and squirming as Orophin helped him down.

"Now you go clean up. We have to leave soon else you'll be an elfling forever." Orophin said.

"But why would I want to be an icky old adult like you?" Haldir asked.

"Because when you're an icky old adult you will have a beautiful wife and a wonderful child. You cant have that if you are an elfling so go on, go clean up." Orophin nudged the elfling forwards.

Sadly the little elfling obeyed his brother and washed up. Afterwards, Orophin took the small amount of luggage Illiendal wished to bring for herself and her tiny hubby, and Orophin brought it outside.

The four left soon, hoping to get to Mirkwood as soon as they could. Haldir got to ride a little pony whereas his wife and brothers had horses.

They rode fast, as fast as they could with a tiny little elfling. Haldir did not enjoy the traveling, nor did Illiendal, but Haldir made sure his displeasure was well known. The tiny child moaned and groaned and complained that he wanted a bigger pony.

Luckily the ride was only a short one and soon the elves arrived in Mirkwood. A day later the four where entering through the palace gates.

When Thranduil heard of his daughter's arrival he, along with his three sons Cield, Tonus and Legolas, ran to greet her. Thranduil had not seen Illiendal pregnant and figured she must have already given birth to the child if she was hear now, so when he saw the pregnant princess he was quite shocked.

"You still have not given birth? What are you here for then, Illiendal? It is far too risky to travel pregnant, you could have given birth at any time during your journey and you may have been unprepared!" Thranduil exclaimed as he spoke with his daughter not long after greeting her and Haldir's brothers, still not seeing Haldir.

"I know ada, but I had reason to come here-

"Oh valar, look at this little elfling! He looks so alike Haldir, wait, is this your child Illiendal? Have you already given birth? Has Haldir gotten you pregnant _again?_" Thranduil said as soon as he saw Haldir peep out from behind Illiendal.

"No, ada, that is Haldir!" Illiendal pulled the child out from behind her.

"Now this is some joke." Thranduil shook his head.

"No, it is not. Saruman did this to him." Illiendal stated before explaining to her father Haldir's saddening story of how he was turned from a strapping march warden to a elfling who toppled over everywhere.

Thranduil was very upset for his daughter and could not help but bring up Elladan at least once, saying that maybe this was why he always thought she should choose to be with him.

Haldir was given a guestroom, as was Rumil, Orophin and Illiendal given the best of all the rooms Thranduil could offer for his pregnant daughter.

Thranduil, after settling his daughter in her guestroom, found Haldir, who was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and watching the butlers clean stuff.

"Haldir, can I have a word with you?" Thranduil asked. The elfling noticed him just then and looked up, smiling.

"Yea." Haldir uncrossed his legs and stood up. Thranduil offered the child his hand so Haldir took the king's hand and walked with Thranduil to his study.

"Sit here, Haldir." Thranduil pushed a big, fluffy chair up to the desk. Thranduil sat behind the desk once the elfling was up on the chair.

"Well Haldir, I never thought I would see you like this…" Thranduil looked at the elfling, who was completely unfocused on Thranduil and was instead looking all over the room, admiring everything.

"I like this room. It's a pretty color." Haldir said.

"…Thank you, I suppose. You've been in here before though."

"I _have_? Really? Wow…" Haldir mumbled.

"Yes, it was before you married Illiendal, you came to ask my permission…" Thranduil said.

"I don't remember that!" Haldir giggled. Thranduil sighed.

"Now Haldir, I must ask you what you will be doing. I think it is best that Illiendal stays here after the baby is born; since you will not be able to be a husband to her she has no use to be in Lorien. Your brothers are not my concern but I know that they will want to return to Lorien. That leaves you two choices: To reside in Mirkwood until you become so young that you are gone from this world, or to go to Lorien until you become so young that you are not even born." Thranduil explained.

"Your crazy." Haldir giggled, reaching forwards and poking Thranduil's nose. Thranduil gasped put instead of scolding him, Thranduil just sat down at smiled sadly.

"I wish this never happened to you Haldir." Thranduil sighed, looking at his son-in-law being amused by a quill.

Haldir was dropping the quill and would jump off the chair and watch it fall from the floor, then he's blow it up again and again until it landed on his nose and made him giggle.

"I suppose I can ask your brothers and wife choose. All right Haldir, now you may leave. You look tired." Thranduil scooped the elfling and the quill up and brought him to a guest bedroom.

"Here is where you will be sleeping." Thranduil took a few steps into the room before Haldir began to scream and kick.

_To be continued…_

NuEvil: Well a Haldir tush… That's a nice image… Poopy Haldir… Yay… 

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: I'm glad you liked that chapter. **

**Aranna Undomiel: There will be more on Thranduil's thoughts of his daughter having an elfling with another elfling in the next chapter. **

**Mistopurr: The queen has_ two_ birthdays?**

**Caprice Ann: I love that idea! I'll do something like that for sure. **


	10. Muddy Friends

**Chapter 10: Muddy Friends**

"Haldir, stop it! Haldir, what's the matter with you?" Thranduil attempted to get a firm grip on the boy, and once he did he tried to soothe the elfling.

"I don't like this room." Haldir pouted. Thranduil sighed and brought the elfling to another empty guest room.

"How is this for you?" Thranduil asked. The elfling shook his head no.

"I want to sleep with Illie." Haldir ordered.

"Haldir you are just an elfling now and Illiendal is very pregnant. You'll disturb her sleep and she needs all she can get for when it's time." Thranduil said. Haldir began to wail.

"Illiendal let me sleep with her before!" Haldir sobbed. "I don't like you, you big meanie!"

Haldir would not stop crying, but as Thranduil walked towards Illiendal's bedroom door the child hushed down. Thranduil put the elfling on the floor and Haldir waddled inside, Thranduil following.

"Illiendal, this little one asks to sleep with you. I've told him no-

Haldir cried out in joy when he saw Illiendal cut off Thranduil. The elfling ran to the bed and began attempting to get up, but failed, falling back onto his rear.

"Haldir, no." Thranduil pulled the elfling to his feet and kept him in one place.

"Ada, its fine with me if Haldir sleeps here." Illiendal smiled at the elfling who no longer had memories of his marriage life, but he still felt safe around Illiendal.

"Well… Alright Illiendal, but Haldir, do not disturb your lady too much." Thranduil advised Haldir as he gave the elfling a boost onto the bed.

"Yay." Haldir giggled, putting his head down on the pillow and snuggling close to Illiendal.

Haldir fell asleep beside Illiendal, who was sleeping because the journey tired her very much.

When Haldir awoke, he jumped off the bed, being to little to be able to put his feet on the ground from the top of the bed. It was strange not to be able to get off of bed like he used to be able, now he was only three feet tall instead of six. Haldir did not recall this, but Haldir had been a very small elfling.

Haldir fell, again, on his rear. Haldir was now sore, but being a hyper, re-energized elfling, he jumped to his feet and ran out of the door, wanting to play now.

Illiendal was asleep and he knew better than to awake her, since she did have a big pregnant belly with another little elfling inside. Haldir wanted to play with that elfling.

"Thrandy…" Haldir tugged at the ends of Thranduil's robes. Thranduil looked down, surprised of the name Haldir had called him.

"What is it little one?" Thranduil asked.

"I want to play with the elfling."

"Which elfling?"

"The one inside Illiendal."

"You can't play with that elfling, Haldir." Thranduil smiled at the fact that Haldir wanted to play with the unborn baby.

"But I want to."

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until the child is born and even then you must wait as bit longer." Thranduil explained, though he knew Haldir would become too small by the time the baby was old enough to play with Haldir.

"But then who will I play with?" Haldir asked. Thranduil thought and then Legolas entered the dining room, tired and rubbing his eyes.

"Why not with Legolas?" Thranduil suggested, pointing to the elfling who had just entered. Haldir noticed Legolas at once and in a few minutes Legolas realized there was an elfling in his house. Legolas jumped to his feet and ran towards the elfling, as did Haldir.

The two ended up hitting each other's forehead.

"Owy." Legolas said, rubbing his brow. Haldir had fallen back but got up, rubbing his sore spot before greeting Legolas.

"I'm Haldir."

"I'm Legolas."

"Will you be my friend Legolas?"

"Okay."

"Want to play with me?"

"Yea!" Legolas was very pleased with this new friend and the two ran off together, giggling as they ran out into the courtyard in their sleeping outfits.

They both returned a bit later, muddy but very happy.

"Legolas, Haldir, what have you done?" Thranduil looked at all the mud on their feet and at the ends of their leggings.

"We played tag and we ran through a mud puddle… It was an accident ada!" Legolas giggled. Thranduil scooped on elfling beneath each arm.

"I'm going to bathe you both and Haldir, those where your only leggings! You are smaller than Legolas and his leggings will be too big on you, you will have to wait for your leggings to be cleaned." Thranduil sighed. The two were taken into the bathroom and stripped of their muddy outfits, then told to sit in the bath. Haldir obeyed, though Legolas did attempt to run out when Thranduil had opened the door to give a maid the clothes that needed to be cleaned.

The door was shut again once the maid had the clothes, and Legolas was not able to escape. Thranduil placed his boy into the bath near Haldir and poured in some water that had been heated for Thranduil's own bath that now would go to the two muddy children.

Thranduil washed them each and once he was done he sat near them and watched as they splashed each other and fooled around for a little while.

Thranduil scooped each out with a towel and carried them into Legolas' room. Thranduil dressed Legolas, but since Haldir had no more clothes he had to sit with a towel around him until the clothes he had gotten all muddy was cleaned.

Illiendal came in later and saw her little husband sitting there, wiggling his toes and talking with Legolas. Thranduil was behind them and slowly brushing Legolas' hair.

"What happened here, and why is Haldir undressed?" Illiendal asked, sitting beside the tiny elfling, who kissed her cheek.

"Haldir got his only outfit completely muddy… But better news would be that Haldir has made friends with Legolas." Thranduil smiled.

Illiendal was happy to hear that and she kissed her husband back. The maid brought in Haldir's outfit and Thranduil dressed him before the elfling ran off with Legolas to go play.

"Ada… I'm so worried." Illiendal looked at Thranduil when Haldir was far away and would not be able to hear.

"Why is that?" Thranduil asked.

"Haldir… Soon he'll just, well, not be alive, he'll go back to when he was never even born!" Illiendal scooted close to Thranduil in misery. The elven-king put his arms around his only daughter.

"I'm really sorry of this… I cannot believe that my daughter is loosing her husband in this way. I will help you though, Illiendal, I always will." Thranduil whispered.

To be continued… 

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Nap made Haldir scream.

Tanja: I cannot speak German…

Aranna Undomiel: Do you have any suggestions to make it funnier that I could use in my next chapter?

Mistopurr: It's not fair!

Mesozoic Flower: Well, I never plan to make Orophin a father in my stories, at least not for a while, as for Rumil…

NuEvil: You guessed it!

CapriceAnn: I love your idea!

OpalKitty: Oops… Typos…

Bberry06: Well, I've never seen an elfling pay much attention.


	11. Thranduil's Talk

**Chapter 11: Thranduil's Talk**

A little later on, Thranduil walked passed Legolas' bedroom. Peaking his head inside, he saw the room as a complete disaster. Toys where all over the floors, messy paint splotches on walls and floors (and barely any on the actual paper), the bed unmade and the blankets on the floor or even under the bed, pillows with their feathers all over the place, nothing left in the right spot, a few toys broken, wasted paper, an open window, drawers of clothing opened and played with, candles burned until there was only a little stub left, and not the slightest view of the marble floor, or even Legolas' soft brown carpet that lay in the middle of the room.

But lying atop of the deerskin carpet was what looked like a very messy, snoozing little elfling. Thranduil approached the adorable, sleeping child of his and knelt down. He wasn't going to disturb his son, so took one of the sheets that where on the floor from the bed, and gently tucked the blanket under Legolas' chin and covered the tiny elfling body with the warm blanket.

Thranduil smiled as he watched the child sleep tiredly before he snapped out of gazing at Legolas to realize Haldir was not there, and yet he had just been playing with Legolas. He didn't think something would have happened to Haldir without something happening to Legolas, but he knew elflings often wandered off when they are bored. So, standing up and looking at Legolas' peaceful state for one last time, Thranduil headed to the door to start a little palace - courtyard search for the lost little elfling Haldir.

Thranduil didn't worry much, Haldir had already had a childhood, and he should be smart enough to not do anything completely brainless. But in the case that Haldir had ended up… Dying… Thranduil knew it would upset many, but maybe it would be for the best, it would end Haldir's suffering of loosing his life and being an elfling once again… But, Thranduil still firmly believed that Haldir hadn't gotten himself into too much trouble.

As Thranduil slowly opened the door to leave Legolas' bedroom, he was certain that he heard a muffled, tiny cry for help. Thranduil turned around quickly and set his gaze on Legolas. Legolas was sound asleep, not even a quiet snore coming from the little elfling. Focusing all his hearing for the little help, he heard it again, but he was certain now that it was coming from the side of him.

Thranduil turned towards where he heard the sound… A pile of many toys, clothing, blankets and toys. Listening, he still heard that tiny cry of help coming from the very pile. Thranduil was sure at once that that was Haldir, or, chances where quite high that it was.

"Haldir, is that you?" Thranduil asked the large pile, which responded in words that where unintelligible, muffled by the many toys.

"It must be him…" Thranduil quickly presumed. As he spoke that to himself, something popped out of the top of the pile: A tiny little elfling's hand, moving frantically to try and free the rest of himself. Knowing this hand as Haldir's, since it was wearing the golden band on his finger that he had gotten from Thranduil for wedding Illiendal, Thranduil immediately began throwing toys aside and recklessly trying to free the little, trapped elfling. Of all the things Thranduil could stand through, watching an elfling suffer was one of his weakest, especially a very dear elfling to him or an elfling dear to one of his relatives or friends - in this case, both ways applied.

Soon, little Haldir's head appeared and the elfling gasped for breath. Slowly the rest of Haldir appeared… He was apparently dressed in some of Legolas' clothes, most probably since the two had been playing a very exciting game of dress-up.

Haldir quickly scampered away from where he had been stuck and quickly thanked Thranduil. Thranduil smiled and ruffled the tiny boy's hair.

"Haldir, how on earth did you get stuck under such a huge pile? Someone would have had to pile the things on top of you!" Thranduil asked the elfling, who giggled happily and remained silent for a moment.

"I don't know!" Haldir giggled, much pleased with his answer. Thranduil chose to not pester the boy further; he found it best to leave it for now… Thranduil then looked over to where Legolas had been sleeping, and sighed, realising that he had just caused far too much of a commotion.

When Thranduil had been so frantic to free Haldir, he had thrown some of the toys and other objects very far. One of them, a boot, flew right to where Legolas had slept and hit the little elfling. While Thranduil had been rescuing Haldir, Legolas had stirred and awoken, now tiredly rubbing his eyes, giving his ada a confused and very fatigue look.

"Ada? Why are you here? Is it bedtime?" The tired elfling confusedly opened his arms so that Thranduil could scoop him up and embrace him, which is what Thranduil did.

"Not bedtime, naptime. You look very tired little one, I am sorry to have disturbed your rest. I'll put you in bed and you can sleep for a while." Thranduil spoke softly to his son as he placed the child in his little snug bed as he said he would. Thranduil gathered blankets off the floor of the messy room and tucked in Legolas, Haldir watching this from the doorway all the while.

"Goodnight, my sweet little leaf. I'll wake you later. You can play after your nap, unless you sleep too late." Thranduil gave the elfling a kiss on his brow before blowing out the candle beside Legolas' bed.

"Goodnight ada." Legolas whispered as Thranduil walked away from the bed.

"Sleep well, Green Leaf." Thranduil whispered back to his little prince. Thranduil took Haldir's hand and left the room, softly shutting the bedroom door behind him with his foot as he took his leave.

"Where are we going?" Haldir looked up at the tall elven king, who smiled down at him and continued to lead Haldir away from Legolas' bedroom and towards another room that Haldir was unaware of.

"We are going to my study… I wish to speak with you, Haldir." Thranduil said softly to the little confused child that he led. Again, Haldir did a confused face.

"Was I a bad elf? Is that why?" Haldir asked the elven king yet another question, looking up sadly.

"No no, little child, you where a very good boy today. I need to speak with you of your… Situation." Thranduil said, using the best word he could to describe what horrid event was going on about them.

"Oh. Okay! As long as I wasn't bad and I'm not in a lot of big trouble!" Haldir really did not know what that big fancy word, situation, was all about or what it meant, so Haldir timidly followed along as if he did.

As they headed towards the king's vast study, servants where passing by. Some carried the night's appetizers, some bore over their shoulders drinks, some held on large platters the main food for the night, and following behind where servants with the indulgent desserts, the finest dessert in Mirkwood, the tastiest and the best.

Haldir watched the food pass in amazement and tugged at Thranduil's robes, pointing upwards after.

"What's all the food doing?" Haldir asked happily, eyeing the sweet trays that passed before him, the chocolate cakes and all that whipped cream, the yummy ice cream and all those other grand desserts.

"That little elfling is the food that will be served tonight. Since Illiendal is here, pregnant, we will be having a little feast in honour of the baby and her pregnancy. You will be attending, as will most of the elves you know here in Mirkwood." Thranduil explained as more food passed by.

"Where's it all going?" Haldir asked as the food passed.

"It is going to the dinning room, Haldir. It is coming from the kitchens all freshly baked and ready to be eaten. Guests have already started arriving, prince Tonus is looking after them and showing them to the table and welcoming them to sit and talk amongst each other outside in the back of the palace's gardens." Thranduil told the elfling. Haldir tried to follow the food, though Thranduil's grip was too firm for the elfling to break free of.

"Elfling, come now, you cannot follow them, we are going to my study to speak." Thranduil gently tugged on Haldir's arm, not too hard, but just enough so Haldir understood in which direction to walk.

"But if the food is coming now, we have to go eat it! It will get all cold if we don't eat it right now!" Haldir whined, watching the food and the servants that carried it disappear around a corner leading to the dinning room.

"Do not worry, the guests will wait before they eat for their king and for Illiendal's husband, and the food will not get cold, I do not ask to speak with you long about this, just to tell you basic things, little one." Thranduil explained, continuing to walk to the study.

Thranduil pushed open the door to the study and held it open so that the little elfling could waddle through. Haldir did, and then jumped onto the puffy chair at the desk in the room very happily.

"Haldir that is where I sit. Please get down, you will sit here." Thranduil pulled a chair up to the other side of the desk. It was not as puffy, but very reluctantly, Haldir obeyed commands.

"Now, Haldir, you have to understand that eventually, you will become… A… A nothing! You will die, because, you will, basically revert make to before you wherever born. That's what we've gathered; Haldir, and so far you've only been proving that in the end this is what will happen to you…" Thranduil began on a rough note, he did want to get this all over with and clear to the elfling.

As basic and as clear as Thranduil spoke, none of it went through to little Haldir…

'That cake looked so yummy! I bet I could eat half of it! No, all of it! But, that wouldn't be nice. I guess I'll give some of it to Illiendal, but only a little slice… THEN I'll eat the rest! Oh, that sounds good! I'm sure everyone will agree that that is fair…" Haldir's thoughts played in his head, and where all that the boy paid attention to.

"Now… After the feast, tomorrow, in the afternoon, we all find it best if you return to Lorien, to be with your parents when the time comes to… Leave… I mean, when the curse reverts you to nothing… So… Tomorrow afternoon Rumil to will escort you home. Orophin, after speaking with me, says he would do anything for his elder- now little - brother, and said he wishes to remain in Mirkwood or wherever Illiendal chooses to reside and help bring up his brother's child in your absence, so Orophin will remain in Mirkwood for the time being, and possibly for most of his life in Middle Earth." Thranduil finished his short speech. Still, Haldir had not paid heed to what was spoken, too lost in his own thoughts.

'That steak looked so juicy and good! I bet they have great steak sauce here in the palace… Oh? What's this guy babbling about? Was Thrandy talking to ME? Oopsie! Oh well, couldn't have been important, or at least, it was not as important as steak and cake!' Haldir dreamed of the food still, even after Thranduil's talk.

"Now, elfling, come. The feast is waiting!" Thranduil smiled happily, taking Haldir's hand and leading the child to the dinning room, which was filled with many, many elves all-waiting for their king to begin the feast with a speech.

To be continued…

Sorry this took so long! I lost track of time!

**SORRY… NO TIME TO ANSWER REVIEWS. I WILL DO SO IN NEXT CHAPTER.**


	12. A Perfect Feast

**Chapter 12: A perfect Feast**

Haldir was quick to take a seat between Thranduil and Illiendal, and looked at the food, then at his empty plate. Haldir was nearly heartbroken to look at such an empty plate, so reached forwards to grab a piece of bread. Illiendal took his hand quickly and put in down on his lap.

"Wait Haldir… You know better than to eat now."

"No I don't." Haldir smiled and reached for the bread again. Orophin, who was seated beside Illiendal, reached over and smacked his brother's hand. This time, Haldir withdrew his hand and rubbed it in pain.

"Owwy." Haldir whispered, this time not returning for the bread and just looking at his empty plate sadly. Haldir looked up at Illiendal and tried to convince her to feed him, but it did not look like his adorable faces where going to get the princess to slip him any of the delicious food.

Thranduil stood up and began his speech. Once again, Haldir was not paying any attention; he did not even look up when his name was spoken quite a few times by his father-in-law. His eyes where, as usual, stuck on the food in front of him, just watching it, planning out his entire meal.

When Thranduil finally sat down, after what Haldir believed to be the longest, stupidest, boring, dumb, pointless speech he had ever heard in his entire life (which at this point, wasn't very long), Haldir saw all the other elves where being served. A servant where pouring wine into their glasses, and more and more food was being placed on the table or opened.

When he was Orophin reach for the bread, he smacked his brother's hand much like Orophin had done earlier. Orophin glared at his little brother and looked ready to attack him.

"You said no. No eating bread." Haldir shook his head and frowned his best "disappointed in you" frown, as best as one could be by a little young elfling like he. Orophin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That was because Thranduil had not started to speak yet, and he was about to. Now it is TIME to eat and we are SUPPOSED to eat. Now, you may eat as well, so do not hit. I only hit you because you did not listen to Illiendal." Orophin said and he took a piece of bread. Orophin put it on his plate and dipped it in the gravy that had just recently been served to him along with potatoes and some meat.

Haldir took a piece of bread and poked Orophin. Orophin looked over at the little elfling, and Haldir offered him the piece of bread he held. Orophin smiled, but shook his head no to the little elfling.

"I already took some bread," Orophin began, holding up his damp gravy coated piece, "You can have that piece for yourself, I don't need another." Orophin finished with a smile, but Haldir still looked upset.

"I wasn't giving it to you to eat, stupid. I wanted you to butter it! The butter is to far away and I don't know how to put the butter on. And mommy doesn't like it when I use knives, she says I'll get hurt and mommy doesn't want that. I get in trouble if I use knives when I'm not allowed and I don't want to get in trouble just because I want butter on my bread." Haldir stated, Orophin a bit embarrassed that he did not realise that. Orophin took the bread and buttered it, and handed it back to the eager hungry elfling, who looked very unsatisfied by the work Orophin did.

"Oh come now! What is the matter with it this time? I buttered it as you asked and everything! Just eat the damn food!" Orophin handed Haldir the bread, which gave him it back.

"You did not cut off the gross yucky brown disgusting crust. YOU should KNOW that I HATE crust! How can you be my brother if you don't know THAT? Everyone knows THAT. Eeew!" Haldir angrily through the bread on the floor, and Orophin gasped and frowned.

"Haldir, you wasted a perfectly fine piece of bread. You have to understand that when you where that age last, I was only a little baby and I surly would NOT have known what and how you ate! Now, I do not think I should even butter you bread if that is what you do when you are not satisfied." Orophin scolded his brother, who suddenly burst into tears.

"I'M SORRY!" Haldir sobbed, making all the elves around him whisper and wonder what was going on, wondering what kind of brother Orophin was and if Haldir was being mistreated. They all knew by now of what happened to Haldir, but they did not expect him to actually act his little tiny age.

"Hush, hush! I am sorry, Haldir stop crying! I wasn't that mad… Here, look, I am getting you more bread, happy? Yes… Be happy!" Orophin quickly grabbed another piece, threw on some butter very nicely and cut the crusts off as nicely as he could in such a panic and with so many questioning elves staring at him.

Orophin quickly gave the bread back and Haldir looked at it, ignoring all the elves that watched for a reaction and even ignoring Thranduil who was not approving of this sudden fit the elfling had. Haldir sniffed the bread and observed it more, poking it and licking a bit of the butter off the top. Once Haldir was completely satisfied with what had been given to him, the elfling hungrily and happily ate it all.

Many elves, especially Orophin, where relieved to see the elfling ate the bread happily and ended his fit of crying and sadness. The elves continued talking and eating merrily, and Orophin just calmed himself before he continued his meal and the conversation he had been having with Illiendal.

Thranduil, noticing all Haldir was doing was eating alone and quietly, began to speak to the elfling more about the situation. Haldir continued eating, and it took him a while until he realised Thranduil was talking to him (for a moment, Haldir had believed that Thranduil had truly lost his mind and was talking to himself and no one. Haldir looked up and when he heard of what Thranduil was speaking of, this situation that kept on being mentioned, Haldir knew it wouldn't be interesting and Haldir believed it was not very important, so instead, he looked across the table to Legolas.

Legolas was fun to play with. Legolas knew all kinds of games he had never heard of, and they where all very fun. Legolas even knew games that HE had invented, so he wondered how Legolas had learned of those. Legolas was a good friend. As Haldir thought of these, Haldir nodded his head when a new fun game idea game to mind, and luckily for him, his nods where at just the right times, for Thranduil had been asking questions to make sure Haldir listened and understood, so nodding made it seem that he was paying his full attention and agreeing.

As Thranduil's long "discussion" continued, so did Haldir's wandering mind. He wondered what he would eat next, and he would nod in agreement with himself, which to Thranduil was also a nod in agreement, or sign of understanding.

When dessert came out, Thranduil finally left Haldir alone because then he knew Haldir would not pay any attention. Haldir's eyes where big and looked at every desert, and took a bit of each. Thranduil smiled and left the elfling to eat, taking a bit of some chocolate cake for himself and helping his little elfling of his own get some cake.

When the feast was over, all the elves began to say goodbye. Haldir just stood by himself, a few elves wishing him good night, but since he did not even know who the elves where and they seemed to know him very well, this scared Haldir more than it made him feel good.

Once everyone had left, Illiendal and Orophin came to him. Orophin picked up his little brother carefully and brought the boy to the guestroom. Orophin found a ball for the elfling and rolled it to Haldir, who would roll it back. Orophin played this game with Haldir until late into the night. When Haldir was noticeably tired, Orophin carried him into the bed and tucked him.

"Goodnight brother. I will see you off tomorrow afternoon… I love you." Orophin kissed his brother on his brow and blew out the candle, saying goodnight. Haldir looked so peaceful as Orophin left.

As Orophin walked down the halls, he looked heartbroken, and Illiendal saw him. She was heading to say goodnight to the tiny sleepy husband of hers, but Orophin needed someone to comfort him, and she new that, so she quickly came over to him.

"Orophin? Are you alright?" Illiendal asked. Orophin was gazing at the floor, but sadly looked up with tearful eyes.

"Tomorrow Haldir is going home, and I am not going. It will be the last time I ever see my brother again. He is going to die, and I wont be there with him, supporting him or comforting him… He's always been my idol. He was never going to die. And now… It's not fair, he doesn't deserve this, he's a father and a husband and I should have been cursed!" Orophin began crying softly, tears rushing down his face. Illiendal grabbed him gently and pulled him close.

"I know Orophin… I love your brother so much… I try to forget about it…" Illiendal rubbed Orophin's back and let him cry into her chest.

To be continued…

I am SO sorry for the lack of updates! It's busy for me, and time is flying, I don't even realise how long it has been! Now…

THE JEDIGOLLUM SHOP 

I will be opening an online shop and I need YOUR help. Tell me things YOU would be interested in BUYING. Tell me designs and products you'd like… Just remember that it cannot contain copyrighted materials. ELVES are allowed, just not TOLKIEN elves like Haldir or Legolas, but instead it must be ones like Cield and so on. I already have some designs and products for sale, so ANYONE who wants something, just SEND ME AN E-MAIL FOR THE SHOP WEBSITE. You can e-mail me at: jedigollum at () yahoo or through the e-mail on my user profile. I also have art at a site called DEVIANTART (which I can give you a link through e-mail) so feel free to see if something there you'd like on a product. I can put NEARLY anything for sale, so PLEASE consider it and just send me an e-mail to take a look at what I have to sell…

And… Review Responses for Chapter 11

Tanja: Don't worry… your English is fine! 

**Bberry06: Silly little hobbit.**

**Mistopurr: It did sound nice, and it made me want food… I understand, that's why I have been so busy.**

**NuEvil: Well we might just see a certain wizard soon…**

**Mesozoic Flower: Yes, but it's still hard for Haldir to believe…**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: You're scaring me…**

**CapriceAnn: I have gotten a lot of suggestions like that… I do plan to do something like that.**

Review Responses for Chapter 10

Aranna Undomiel: How is what I put? 

**Cymrulady: Well, thanks for dropping a comment, I really do appreciate it!**

**Mistopurr: I know. I wish there was more elfling stories… Reading your own can only is so interesting.**

**Mesozoic Flower: Yes he shall… Not in this particular story, mind you.**

**Bberry06: Good job Bberry. **

**NuEvil: Hhmm… That would be a very good idea.**

**Caprice Ann: I am so sorry that I am so slow at updating…**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Naps are evil…**


End file.
